Love of a Girl
by May996
Summary: AU. Quinn/OCC. Quinn is now at Yale and is experiencing life as she finally wants. And that means finally finding someone to love her.


**Summary: AU. Quinn/OCC. Quinn is now at Yale and is experiencing life as she finally wants. And that means finally finding someone to love her. I DO NOT OWN GLEE, TEGAN AND SARA, OR ANY OTHER REFERANCE USED IN THIS STORY. The only thing I own is my mind….and my laptop on which I write. Oh and the occ character. Read and review. Or you know, don't? Rachel will Not be a main fixture in this story. **

Life as Quinn Fabray was never easy. Nothing in her life was never just…normal. During her childhood, she was taught that being different was sinful. Whether that was being African American, having different religious views, or being gay.

Well; she was two out of the three. Guess which ones? She was just as Christian as any normal church people, but still believed there was good in people. And she was gay. Quinn had figured that out senior year of high school, but didn't tell anyone until the day of graduation; and the next day she was in her car blasting Tegan and Sara, heading off to her new life at Yale.

**Quinn's POV**

God, this is fantastic! Quinn thought as she unloaded the trunk of her car and looked around the campus at all of the different and new faces. She was just glad to be able to be up and about; after her accident and all. She still has problems, but nothing to serious.

Walking up these god damn stairs will probably kill me. I tripped about twelve times now, and no one has helped me.

Jesus, thank god! Alright now I just need to find my, ah there! Room 112. My dorm. Gosh, never thought I'd be saying that and at Yale. One of the best college's! Key…key? Where did I put it? Oh, yeah pockets, duh.

I already got an email saying that my original roommate was transferred and they were tryi ng to figure out whom to put with me. I hope she's nice….and pretty. What? I've figured out I'm gay and I want a girlfriend? Is that bad? Well, maybe not with my roommate, but hey a girl can dream!

Alright, so this is the campus? I like it. It's my first day of classes and I started earlier today than normal because I knew it would take me awhile to find the class.

And I was right too. It took me fifteen minutes to find it, but it is a beautiful building. Very old by the looks of it too. I glanced down at my outfit that consisted of a pair of old black Converse high tops, my favorite pair of skinny jeans and plaid button up. I changed my ward robe when I came here. New start, new look. Simple as that.

Walking into your first college class is hard enough, but being one of the first people there is harder. Well, class wasn't supposed to start for another forty five minutes, but I wanted to get here early to get a good seat. I picked a seat in the middle, so I don't have to stare harder to see or look like a nerd in the very front.

As I sit down, I glance around the room of the Phycology class. There is one girl about 6 seats to my right, looking at book, an old one by the looks of it. And as soon as I look up to her face, I feel all giddy.

She is so beautiful. She has her hair up in a ponytail. Neat, but enough to look sloppy. She has on black rimmed classes. She has on blue jeans, and is wearing red Converse. And she's wearing a graphic tee shirt. Her features are just plain gorgeous, and Oh god I'm staring! I avert my eyes to my phone and play a game as I wait for class to start; not before sneaking glances at the mysterious girl near me.

It's after class, and I'm trying to get my things together when I realize that I was so busy taking notes that just everyone else has left. Shit! I picked my things up and start to walk only to trip on the stairs and drop all my papers and books. I bend down to begin picking them up, when I hear the most melodious voice I have ever heard.

"Are you okay?" Mystery girl asked me as she leaned down to my level to grab some of my books.

I stopped momentarily to try and remember what an appropriate response would be.

"Yeah. Thanks" I stand up and she hands me my books and our hands connect for just a second and sent cliché sparks through me.

"I'm Sarah Wezink by the way" Sarah. Wow what a beautiful name.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you." I say trying not to sound like a loser around this girl.

"Yeah, I know." Wait, what? She sees the odd look on my face.

"Your book, "To Kill A Mockingbird", it's taped to the cover. And by the looks of it you've read it once or twice." She says as we begin to walk out the door.

"Yeah, it has been one my favorite books ever since I was a kid. How could you tell?"

"The pages. You have them dog eared, I do it all the time. But not for long, considering I read though a book pretty fast, as long as it's decent. You know?" Sarah finishes as we walk out the door. This girl is nice.

"Yeah I do. Books have always been my escape and to learn something about someone other than myself." I say sounding like a nerd.

"I always felt that way, but I would like to learn more about you sometime" Sarah says. Is she flirting with me? I'm about to respond when she looks at her watch.

"Crap, I gotta get to my next class, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Sarah says. Oh she has to leave, I'm more upset than I think I should be. Wait, she wants to see me tomorrow?

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" And with that Sarah flashes me a beautiful smile and begins to walk away. Yeah, I think, I have my first girl crush. You better watch yourself; Sarah Wezink. Wait what if she doesn't like me that way? Crap! Well, maybe just friends first and we'll go from there.

**AN#2: this is going to be my first chapter story. I will try to update as soon as possible. Quinn deserves to be happy. This just the start of a love story set in a world full of people who just don't give a shit.**


End file.
